The Rise of The Fallen
by M-28
Summary: Nagato dan Akatsuki yang lain tidak kembali ke Surga setelah mereka meninggal, melainkan mendarat di suatu tempat yang aneh. Demi mencari jawaban atas keanehan di dunia ini, mereka mencari satu sama lain dengan panduan yang mereka lihat di dalam mimpi. Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui, kedatangan mereka memicu sesuatu yang besar di dunia itu. Sesuatu yang begitu besar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nagato's POV**_

Aku lelah.

Sudah seharian aku berjalan menyusuri padang pasir yang kering kerontang ini selama berhari-hari. Aku lapar, aku haus.

Namun tidak ada yang dapat kumakan ataupun kuminum di sini.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari pasir yang menjadi tempatku berpijak untuk menyusuri seluruh areandi sekitarku ini untuk mencari air.

Nihil, hanya ada kaktus-kaktus aneh―yang lebih anehnya lagi tidak mengandung air saat kuhancurkan―beserta sesuatu seperti semak-semak yang mati, kering dan tanpa daun.

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan selain menghela nafas dan terus berjalan. Berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah, tanpa mempunyai tujuan. Seakan-akan aku sedang berusaha menggapai hal yang begitu mustahil.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku terjebak di sini. Semua ini berawal ketika aku lepas dari jurus _edo tensei_ Kabuto. Kupikir aku akan kembali ke Surga, melihat dan mendukung Naruto berjuang untuk meneruskan harapanku dari atas langit.

Tetapi, kenyataan berkata lain.

Aku justru terhisap ke sebuah lubang hitam yang besar dan terlihat mengerikan. Menarikku ke dalam, dan mengeluarkanku ke dalam dunia aneh yang serba kotak-kotak ini. Bahkan tubuhku pun juga berbentuk kotak-kotak semua. Mengerikan sekali.

"Di mana ini?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari seseorang untuk di ajak berbicara.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan arah dan tujuanku berjalan. Mungkin saja jika aku mati kelaparan aku bisa kembali ke Surga.

Namun, hal itu terlihat mustahil. Mengingat aku dapat bertahan selama berhari-hari tanpa makanan ataupun minuman di dunia aneh ini―walaupun dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

Aku segera menghentikan langkahku untuk menyusuri padang pasir yang bagaikan Neraka ini dan kembali mengedarkan pandanganku untuk menelusuri area di sekitarku. Hasilnya juga nihil.

"Halo?" kucoba cara lain dengan menyuarakan keberadaanku. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi, yang penting aku dapat sesuatu yang lebih menghibur daripada berjalan dan terus berjalan.

"Halooooooo?" kali ini, suaraku agak kukeraskan sedikit dengan harapan akan ada sesuatu yang muncul. Entah itu monster ataupun pasukan Zetsu putih. Tetapi hasilnya kembali nihil.

"HAAAALOOOOOO?" kupikir aksiku ini nekat juga. Tapi apa daya yang bisa kulakukan, hanya hal ini yang dapat membantuku sekarang. Dan hal ini juga berakhir sama dengan yang tadi, tak membuahkan hasil.

Aku menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Seandainya _chakra_ku tidak habis karena kelaparan, pasti aku sudah terbang dari tadi, mencari jawaban atas suatu pertanyaan : Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Baru saja aku hendak kembali melangkahkan kaki, aku segera mendengar sebuah suara.

"Halo? A-apakah ada orang di sana?" sepertinya aksi terakhirku tidak sia-sia. Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar yang tidak pernah kutunjukan sebelumnya.

"Hei! Aku di sini!" tanggapku antusias terhadap suara barusan sambil memutar tubuhku ke belakang dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku yang sudah berubah menjadi kotak juga.

Dan benar saja, aku segera melihat siluet seorang manusia―yang berbentuk kotak juga―dari kejauhan yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menggerakan kakiku untuk berlari mendekati orang itu. Tenaga yang sudah lama hilang entah bagaimana kembali lagi. Aku begitu bersemangat untuk menemui orang itu.

Tenagaku kian bertambah begitu aku dapat melihat tubuhnya secara jelas. Dia memakai baju biru muda lengan pendek dan celana biru tua. Kepalanya, tubuhnya, kakinya, tangannya, semuanya kotak seperti diriku juga. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya begitu melihat aku berlari mendekatinya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hoi!" panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan kananku pada orang itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar begitu aku semakin mendekat.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba senyumnya itu musnah, berganti dengan raut wajah seperti orang kaget. Ia segera menunjuk diriku sambil berteriak, "AWAS! ADA _CREEPER_!"

"_Cree_-apa?" tanyaku sambil berhenti berlari dan melihat ke belakang. Dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat sebuah mahluk hijau berbentuk aneh sedang bergerak mendekat padaku. Mahluk macam apa ini?

"AWAAAAS!" teriak orang itu sambil berlari dan memegang sebuah pedang―yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana munculnya.

Memangnya ada apa dengan mahluk ini? Dia hanya mendekat padaku, mengitariku, dan sekarang mendesis seperti…

"PERGI DARI SANAAAA!"

**KABOOOOOM!**

**Topeng Lolli Kura dengan bangga mempersembahkan**

"**The Rise of The Fallen"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minecraft © Mojang**

**The Rise of The Fallen © Topeng Lolli Kura**

_**Warning **_: _AU, __Maybe a little bit OOC, Miss Typo(s)_

**FANFIC INI SAYA BUAT TANPA MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN MATERIIL SEDIKITPUN. IDE DARI FANFIC INI MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN SAYA, KESAMAAN IDE ATAUPUN JALUR CERITA HANYA MERUPAKAN KEBETULAN SEMATA.**

**Surat Warisan(?) : **Permisi, saya baru di _fandom_ ini. Mohon koreksinya jika saya mempunyai kesalahan dalam pembuatan _fanfic_ ini. Saya juga sedang berusahamembuat karakter di _fanfic_ ini se-_IC_ mungkin. Jadi mohon kritiknya.

_**Happy Reading**_!

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku begitu sebersit cahaya masuk melalui celah kelopak mataku. Mataku serasa tertusuk akibat sinar itu. Perlahan, aku berusaha membuka mataku untuk menemukan di mana aku berbaring.

Begitu aku berhasil membuka mataku seluruhnya, aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling ruangan itu. Ukuran ruangannya tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Tembok ruangan itu terbuat dari kayu dan di tempeli beberapa obor, ada beberapa jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi hingga aku dapat menengok ke luar sana. Tempat tidur yang kutiduri ini juga cukup empuk dan hangat.

Aku kembali mengobservasi ruangan tempatku berada saat ini. Aku melihat sebuah pintu di bagian pojok ruangan. Selain itu aku juga mendapati sebuah peti kayu yang besar di samping pintu itu. Di samping peti kayu itu terdapat sebuah peti hitam dengan beberapa garis berwarna hijau di sana.

Tunggu, bukankah itu petiku? Bukankah itu peti yang berada tepat di depanku saat aku jatuh?

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan peti itu, peti yang pertama kali muncul di hadapanku saat aku jatuh dari lubang hitam yang muncul di angkasa saat itu. Saat aku ingin menyentuhnya, peti itu malah berubah menjadi kecil dan berputar-putar di atas tanah, beberapa saat peti itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Lalu, bagaimana petiku itu bisa di keluarkan oleh orang itu dari dalam tubuhku? Apakah dia membedah tubuhku? Apa yang telah di lakukan orang itu terhadap tubuhku?

Aku harus cari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan hendak memegang kenop pintu begitu sebuah rasa penasaran hinggap di benakku.

Apa isi peti itu? Aku belum melihat isinya sejak pertama aku datang ke dunia ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku membuka peti itu segera.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati peti itu. Kali ini, peti itu tidak berubah menjadi kecil lagi ketika tanganku menyentuhnya. Segera saja kubuka peti itu dengan tidak sabaran, berharap menemukan sesuatu aneh yang lainnya.

Namun, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun. Aku justru malah mendapatkan sebuah panel yang aneh. Berwarna abu-abu, mempunyai banyak kotak kosong, lalu ada tulisan yang berbunyi '_inventory'_ dan '_Ender Chest_'.

Astaga, apalagi ini?

Tak sengaja, mataku menangkap sebuah ikon yang aneh. Kufokuskan pandanganku ke ikon itu. Bentuknya seperti mataku, bundar dan bermotif lingkaran. Walaupun bukan lingkaran sempurna.

Aku segera meraba mataku. Masih ada. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu mengambil mataku dan mengganti mataku dengan mata yang lainnya? Aku harus mengetesnya.

Kuulurkan lenganku ke lantai kayu itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "_Banshotenin_!"

Di luar dugaanku, sebuah blok kayu lepas dari tanah dan melayang di udara. Kekuatan _rinnegan_ku masih ada.

Lalu apa yang ada di dalam panel aneh ini?

"Permisi…"

"Ah!" kaget dengan suara barusan, konsentrasiku langsung musnah, membuat blok kayu itu jatuh ke tanah secara tidak beraturan.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum tak berdosa padaku. Dia tidak tahu jantungku baru saja ingin meloncat keluar dari dadaku dan mengajakku bermain lompat tali di perempatan jalan.

"Su-sudah," jawabku gagap. Segera kututup petiku dengan tergesa-gesa. Malangnya, tindakanku itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras untuk membuatnya tahu bahwa aku telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Ah, kau sudah membuka petimu, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tempat tidur versi mini yang bisa di genggam di tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Tempat tidur mini yang terlihat tipis, apa yang akan di perbuatnya kali ini?

"Ehm, iya, tapi aku agak bingung dengan semua ini," jawabku agak canggung. Aku sudah berprasangka buruk dia telah membedah tubuhku dan mencongkel mataku, walaupun sekarang dia sedang tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di benakku karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh," ucapnya singkat. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berpaling pada sebuah tempat kosong di sebelah tempat tidurku dan mengayunkan lengannya yang memegang tempat tidur versi mini itu. Lalu bagaikan sulap, tempat tidur versi mini itu langsung hilang dari tangannya. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah tempat tidur lain muncul di sebelah tempat tidurku. Aku menganga kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu," sarannya padaku. Ia segera tertawa pelan melihat expresiku sambil melewati blok yang telah kuambil dari lantainya itu.

Dan seketika itu juga, tawanya musnah bagaikan Desa Konoha yang telah kululuh lantakan. Masa lalu.

"Tunggu…" gumamnya pelan lalu segera berbalik dengan kaget bak habis melihat hantu. Mungkin aku telah berbuat salah.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyaku bingung. Ini lucu, aku kaget karena kemampuannya, dan dia juga kaget karena kemampuanku.

"Ti-tidak, tapi, blok itu, seharusnya dia…" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah melayangkan blok itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya. Kali ini, dia yang menganga.

"Maaf karena merusak lantaimu…" aku segera menunduk minta maaf kepadanya. Mungkin kali ini keadaan jantungnya sama dengan keadaan jantungku tadi saat dia masuk.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat kepalaku, "Aku, aku hanya kaget! Ngomong-ngomong, um… siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sepertinya dia gugup.

"Namaku Nagato." jawabku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum, "Lalu, siapa namamu?"

"Steve," Steve juga menjabat tanganku dengan ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita ada di mana?" tanyaku pada akhirnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Banyak domba dan sapi yang di biarkan berkeliaran secara bebas.

"Kita ada di rumahku, kenapa?" ia malah berbalik bertanya dengan bingung. Aku segera menepuk jidatku sendiri.

"Maksudku, dunia apa ini?" ucapku memperjelas pertanyaanku. Jangan bilang dia akan mengatakan bahwa aku berada di bumi. Bisa meledak kepalaku nanti.

"Oh, itu…" dia berkata dengan santai, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan dunia aneh ini, "Kita ada di _Minecraft_." jawabnya singkat sambil menaruh sebuah blok kayu di samping petiku dan menaruh sebuah kue di atas blok itu.

"_Minecraft_?" beoku bingung. Aku merasa seperti bayi yang baru belajar merangkak.

"Ya, kita ada di _Minecraft_," ulangnya lagi dengan singkat, "Kemarilah, makan kue ini." Ajak Steve sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk datang mendekatinya.

"Umm…" gumamku bingung begitu aku melihat kue itu. Bahkan kuenya juga berbentuk seperti blok. Blok, blok di mana-mana.

"Ambillah sepotong," perintahnya padaku. Aku sendiri makin bingung dengan semua ini. Ini kue, atau batu bata? Setahuku kue itu bentuknya bundar atau ditumpuk seperti piramida, bukan berbentuk setengah blok seperti ini.

"Kurasa kau baru di dunia ini, ya?" tanya Steve padaku. Aku mengangguk dengan canggung sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau membutuhkan sedikit penjelasan," ucap Steve padaku. Lalu, ia menaruh dua blok kayu di samping tempat tidurnya dan duduk di salah satu blok itu.

"Duduklah," ajak Steve sambil menunjuk blok kayu yang satunya. Aku yang masih saja menuntut jawaban atas semua keanehan di dunia ini segera menurutinya dan duduk di atas salah satu blok kayu itu.

"Baiklah, mari kujelaskan dari awal," kata Steve sambil melongok ke luar jendela, "Di dalam dunia ini, semua komponen, mulai dari atom, molekul, bahkan hingga mahluk hidup, berbentuk blok." jelasnya seusai memalingkan pandangannya dari luar jendela untuk memandang mata _rinnegan_ku.

"Semuanya?" tanggapku tak percaya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan atom berbentuk kotak-kotak seperti itu.

"Ya, semuanya," jawab Steve, "Dan mahluk hidup di sini mempunyai tiga sifat. Yang pertama _passive_, yang kedua _neutral_, dan yang ketiga _hostile_."

"Mahluk hidup bersifat _passive_ adalah mahluk hidup yang tidak akan melawan jika kita menyerangnya, melainkan mereka akan lari."

"Contohnya?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan yang lebih.

"Contohnya adalah seperti domba dan sapi yang kau lihat. Jika kita menyerangnya dari jarak dekat, mereka akan lari. Sebaliknya, jika kita menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, mereka tidak akan lari."

"Bisa kita praktekan?" pintaku pada Steve. Aku ingin lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mati.

"Err… Aku rasa tidak," jawab Steve sambil melongok ke luar jendela, matahari mulai terbenam, "Kita tidak bisa keluar di malam hari."

"Kenapa?" aku merasa seperti seorang murid yang sangat haus akan pengetahuan. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Mahluk hidup bersifat _hostile_, atau kita panggil saja _hostile mob_, muncul di malam hari." jawab Steve sambil berdiri menghampiri peti kayunya yang besar lalu membukanya. Panel yang sama saataku membuka petiku muncul juga. Bedanya, di peti milik Steve banyak ikon-ikon yang mengisi kotak-kotak kosong di sana, tidak seperti milikku. Tulisan '_Ender Chest_' di petiku juga tergantikan oleh tulisan '_Large Chest_' di panel itu.

"Panel apa itu?" aku kembali menuntut penjelasan pada Steve.

"Panel ini namanya _GUI_," jawab Steve singkat. Aku melihat tangannya menyentuh beberapa ikon yang bertuliskan '_Crafting Table_', '_Stick',_ dan '_Cobblestone_' dan ikon itu segeraberpindah dari kumpulan kotak-kotak yang banyak menuju ke deretan kotak yang berada di bawah tulisan '_inventory_'.

"_GUI_?" istilah macam apa itu.

"_Graphical User Interface_, itu kepanjangannya." jelas Steve sambil menutup peti kayunya dan menghampiriku sambil memegang sebuah ikon dari salah satu benda yang di ambil dari petinya tadi, "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan tentang _hostile mob_ dengan praktek."

"Katamu kita tidak boleh keluar saat malam hari," kataku mengingatkan. Dasar tidak konsisten.

"Hehehe…" cengirnya tidak berdosa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku jadi mengingat Naruto karena cengiran itu.

"Ah, lupakanlah himbauan itu." kata Steve sambil melempar beberapa ikon yang ia ambil tadi padaku, walaupun tidak kena. Dan hasilnya, ikon-ikon itu berputar di atas tanah.

"Benda-benda itu namanya _item,_" jelas Steve padaku, "Ambillah!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil benda-benda yang berputar di atas tanah itu, namun sama seperti saat aku pertama berada di sini, benda-benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Bagus, sekarang keluarkan!" perintah Steve padaku. Aku melongo. Di keluarkan? Maksudnya di muntahkan?

Ini mengingatkanku pada bagaimana dia mengeluarkan petiku dari dalam tubuhku. Tunggu. Dia belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku bisa tertidur di ruangan ini. Dia juga belum menjelaskan bagaimana rasa laparku bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku harus meminta penjelasannya.

"Hei, bagaimana caramu mengeluarkan peti hitam itu dari dalam tubuhku? Lalu, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam tubuhku hingga aku tidak lapar lagi?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena berpikir dan terus bertanya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, tenang saja!" jawabnya santai bak orang tak berdosa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah membuatku begitu penasaran, "Sekarang, coba pikirkan bentuk dari salah satu _item_ yang kuberikan padamu tadi."

Aku makin bingung, tapi kulakukan saja. Kupejamkan mataku dan kubayangkan bentuk salah satu _item_ yang Steve berikan padaku tadi. Aku mencoba membayangkan _item_ yang bernama _stick_ tadi.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan tanganku menggenggam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang panjang. Mungkinkah ini tisu toilet yang digulung-gulung hingga menjadi panjang?

Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku langsung kaget ketika aku sudah memegang sebuah tongkat kayu yang lumayan panjang. Benda ini persis seperti apa yang Steve berikan padaku tadi.

"Hebat!" kata Steve memujiku sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku sendiri agak malu di puji seperti itu.

"Tapi, kadang berkonsentrasi seperti itu agak sulit, karena itu aku punya cara yang lebih baik!" kata Steve sambil menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku. Pada saat itu juga, sebuah aliran listrik mengalir dari pundakku dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku kaget.

Namun, sesudah Steve melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku, aliran listrik itu langsung berhenti. Kepalaku agak pusing, pandanganku agak kabur. Lalu seusai semua itu, apa yang kulihat langsung berubah drastis.

Kumpulan hati berwarna merah apa itu? La-lalu, kotak-kotak apa yang ada di bagian bawah ini? Meteran apa yang berwarna hijau-hijau itu? Kenapa ada potongan daging? APA INI MAKSUDNYA?

"Tenang, tenang!" Steve langsung memegang bahuku ketika aku mulai meraba-raba udara bak orang buta, "Yang kau lihat itu namanya _HUD_."

_HUD_? Astaga, singkatan aneh apalagi itu? Tadi _GUI_, sekarang _HUD_, kenapa tidak ABC saja sekalian?!

"_Heads-Up Display_," kata Steve menjelaskan kepanjangannya, "Hati berwarna merah yang kau lihat itu, itu adalah nyawamu."

"Nyawaku?!" jeritku histeris sambil meloncat kaget bak orang kesurupan. Nyawaku adalah hati berwarna merah ini? Astaga, kegilaan apalagi yang akan datang nanti?

"Iya," jawab Steve singkat. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan merespon seperti ini, "Lalu kumpulan potongan daging itu, itu adalah _hunger bar_mu."

"_Hunger bar_?" beoku seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya, _hunger bar_ berfungsi untuk menunjukan kapan kau harus makan. Jika _hunger bar_mu menjadi hitam, maka kau akan mati. Beruntung aku telah memberimu makan sebelumnya sehingga kau tidak mati kelaparan, " jelas Steve panjang lebar, "Lalu, meteran berwarna hijau dengan angka satu di atasnya itu adalah _experience bar_, benda itu berfungsi untuk menunjukan kau sudah di level berapa."

"Level? Apa gunanya?" aku semakin bingung dengan hal ini. Siapapun, tolong, kumohon.

"Entahlah," jawab Steve sambil mengangkat bahunya. Aku segera melongo. Bagus, aku terjebak di dunia yang aneh bersama dengan seorang 'pemandu wisata' yang bahkan tidak mengetahui keseluruhan hal di dunia ini secara jelas dan rinci.

"Lalu, kotak-kotak yang berada di bawah _experience bar_ itu namanya _hotbar_, _hotbar_ menampilkan _item_-_item_ yang sudah kau pilih dari penyimpananmu yang bernama _inventory_ agar lebih mudah di pakai." jelas Steve mengakhiri sesi 'panduan menjelajah'nya.

"Lalu, sekarang aku harus apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tidak ada nyamuk di sini.

"Keluarkan _crafting table_mu," jawab Steve singkat. Aku segera melirik sebuah blok berwarna coklat di _hotbar_ku dan berpikir untuk memegangnya, dan dalam sekejap, aku sudah menggenggam _item_ itu di tanganku.

"Bagus, sekarang letakkan _crafting table_mu di suatu tempat," lanjut Steve.

Aku segera melirik tempat kosong di antara dua blok kayu tempat aku dan Steve duduk tadi. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap tempat kosong itu. Aku mencoba meniru Steve, kuayunkan lenganku ke depan untuk menaruh _crafting table_ku. Dan di luar dugaanku, aku berhasil. Benda itu kini ada di antara dua blok kayu itu.

"Peganglah _crafting table_ itu." kata Steve kembali memberi instruksi kepadaku yang sedang bingung.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menyentuh bagian pinggir dari _crafting table_ itu. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah _GUI_ lain yang menampilkan apa yang aku punyai sekarang di bawah tulisan '_inventory_',di bawah kotak-kotak kosong itu, ada sederet kotak yang kuduga adalah _hotbar_ku. Di atas tulisan '_inventory_' ada sebuah kotak kosong berukuran tiga kali tiga yang berada di bawah tulisan '_crafting_'. Di samping kotak berukuran tiga kali tiga itu ada tanda panah yang menunjuk sebuah kotak kosong yang terlihat lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

"Sekarang, pindahkan satu _stick_ di bagian bawah tengah kotak berukuran tiga kali tiga itu, dan dua _cobblestone_ di bagian tengah dan tengah atas."

Kulakuan sesuai instruksi Steve. _Item_-_item_ itu kuletakkan sesuai tempatnya, dan aku melihat bentuk sebuah pedang berwarna abu-abu di bagian kotak yang paling besar.

"Sentuh ikon pedang itu," sesuai instruksi Steve, aku menyentuh ikon itu yang membuat _cobblestone_ dan _stick_ku menjadi agak lebih gelap, dan ikon itu berganti menjadi _item_ sungguhan yang sekarang sedang kuggenggam di tanganku.

"Bagus, kau berhasil membuat sebuah _Stone Sword_!" ucap Steve memberi selamat padaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengeluarkan peti hitam itu dari tubuhku?" tanyaku makin penasaran. Entah kenapa aku terbayang seorang dokter bedah.

"Nanti saja!" Steve memunculkan sebuah pedang batu yang sama lalu membuka pintu kamar itu, "Sekarang, ayo turun dan biarkan aku mengajarimu beberapa hal tentang _hostile mob_!" teriaknya bersemangat lalu segera menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai bawah.

Aku menghela nafas tentang betapa bersemangatnya anak itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan _hostile mob_?

Ah, persetan. Yang penting aku mengikutinya sajalah.

**~o0o~**

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Steve sambil menghunuskan pedangnya tepat pada dada 'sebuah' _zombie_. Aku memakai 'sebuah' karena tidak tahu satuan apa yang cocok.

Steve juga telah mengajariku beberapa hal tentang _hostile mob_. Mereka adalah mahluk hidup yang selalu mengincar kami berdua. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dari mana mereka berasal. Dan banyak dari mereka yang sangat berbahaya.

Salah satunya adalah _Creeper_, _hostile mob_ yang pertama kali meledakkan diriku di padang pasir tadi. Untung saja Steve sempat menarikku menjauh, walaupun aku masih terkena ledakannya, tapi nyawaku masih terselamatkan.

Lalu, ada juga yang namanya _neutral mob_, yaitu _mob_ yang tidak akan menyerang jika tidak di ganggu. Contohnya adalah _Enderman_, melihat matanya akan membuatnya marah dan menyerang. Kata Steve dia juga dapat berteleportasi dan mengambil blok-blok tertentu.

Aku juga baru tahu bahwa membunuh _mob_ dapat memberiku _item_. Contohnya beberapa _spider_ yang baru saja kubunuh. Aku telah mendapatkan tiga _string_ dan dua _spider eye_. Aku ingat bahwa Steve mengatakan _spider_ tidak akan menyerang di tempat yang terang, dan akan menyerang di tempat yang gelap.

"Oh, berhasil!" aku dapat mendengar Steve berteriak kegirangan. Aku menatapnya memegang sebuah wortel.

"Nagato! Aku berhasil mendapatkan wortel! Kita dapat menanamnya! Yuhuuu!" Steve berteriak kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Aku kembali teringat Naruto dengan sifat kekanakannya selama aku mengawasinya dari atas langit.

Namun, senyumku langsung musnah begitu aku melihat 'sebuah' _Creeper_ akan menyerangnya dari belakang.

Instingku langsung bergerak.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku. Aku menjatuhkan pedangku dan berlari semakin mendekat. Kurentangkan tanganku ke kanan dan kiri sambil berlari.

"_BANSHOTENIN_!"

Seketika itu juga, dua buah blok kayu dari dua buah pohon melayang mendekatiku dari arah kanan dan kiri. Aku segera melompati Steve dari depan hingga jubah _Akatsuki_ yang kupakai berkibar, sementara aku tetap menjaga konsentrasiku agar dua blok kayu itu tidak jatuh. _Creeper_ itu menatapku dengan pandangan yang terlihat mati.

"Rasakan ini!" teriakku sambil menghantamkan satu blok kayu dari kiri, menyebabkan _Creeper_ itu terhantam jauh ke kanan dan menubruk sebuah tembok batu hingga beberapa blok batu lepas dari tempatnya.

"Belum selesai!" ucapku sambil mengangkat semua blok batu itu ke udara dan menghantamkannya secara serempak untuk menghajar _Creeper_ itu hingga ia mati terjepit.

"Haaah…" desahku lega sambil mengelap keringat dari dahiku. Dua buah blok kayu yang kubawa tadi terjatuh di atas tanah. Sementara blok-blok batu itu kembali ke tempatnya karena kugunakan untuk menjepit _Creeper_ itu hingga mati.

Sementara Steve memandangiku dengan mulut menganga lebar. Wortel di genggamannya jatuh di atas tanah begitu saja. Bukan jatuh sebagai versi mini yang berputar-putar di atas tanah, namun jatuh bagaikan wortel biasa. Pedangnya juga telah lepas dari genggamannya.

"Uhm…" gumamku canggung sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal, "Aku akan mengambil _item_nya…" ucapku sambil berdiri dan menghampiri tempat aku menjepit _Creeper_ itu tadi dan mengambil dua buah _item_ yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di atas tanah, padahal aku menjepit _Creeper_ itu di bagian dalam tembok batu itu.

"Uh, kurasa cukup untuk malam ini…" ungkap Steve sambil mengambil pedang batunya dengan tangan kanan dan wortel dengan tangan kiri, "Lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan tujuanku," lanjutnya sambil memandangi wortel itu.

Aku memandangi tembok batu itu dan berbalik menatap Steve, "Ya, kurasa lebih baik kita kembali."

_**End of Nagato's POV**_

**~o0o~**

_**Konan's POV**_

Aku berjalan menyusuri padang rumput yang luas ini di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Berusaha mencari setidaknya seseorang. Ya, seseorang. Jangan sapi ataupun ayam, aku sudah terlalu banyak bertemu mereka, bahkan memakan daging mentah mereka demi bertahan hidup. Ya, mentah.

Aku berharap menemukan sesuatu selain peti hitam yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tubuhku begitu kusentuh. Mungkin pedang ataupun panah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menggunakan _jutsu_ku terus-menerus setiap malam demi menghajar beberapa mahluk aneh yang berusaha membunuhku.

Tapi, kurasa aku terlalu berharap sehingga akhirnya harapanku di kabulkan.

Di depan sana, aku melihat suatu benda yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Benda itu bukan seperti bunga ataupun rumput yang biasanya kutemui. Benda itu pipih dan abu-abu.

"Apa itu?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera berlari mendekati objek itu. Persetan sekalipun itu bukan pedang ataupun panah, batupun aku terima. Yang penting aku dapat sesuatu.

Namun, sepertinya aku sangat beruntung. Aku berhasil menemukan sebuah pedang berwarna abu-abu! Dan terlihat masih bisa di pakai untuk waktu yang setidaknya cukup lama.

Betapa bahagianya aku menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Kusimpan pedang itu di balik jubah _Akatsuki_ku dan mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mengamati area di sekitarku. Mungkin ada hal lain yang dapat kutemukan.

Tetapi, aku justru menemukan dua buah pohon yang terlihat kehilangan salah satu blok kayunya di bagian batang.

Dan pohon itu tidak roboh.

Oh, tidak. Gravitasi tidak berfungsi pada blok di sini.

Tapi, di mana blok-blok kayu itu? Dan bagaimana blok kayu itu bisa hilang? Tidak mungkin ini adalah ulah mahluk hijau aneh yang meledak itu.

Kuedarkan kembali pandanganku sambil berjalan ke depan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dua buah blok kayu yang tergeletak tak beraturan di atas tanah. Aku rasa dua buah blok ini adalah milik dua pohon itu.

Tapi, bagaimana ceritanya dua blok kayu ini bisa sampai ke sini? Tidak mungkin ini adalah ulah mahluk hitam tinggi dengan mata ungu yang suka memindah-mindahkan blok itu.

Keanehan ini semakin menjadi ketika aku merasakan sesuatu di belakangku. Kukeluarkan pedang abu-abuku dari balik jubahku untuk berjaga-jaga.

Dengan perlahan, aku melirik ke belakang dan langsung berbalik sambil mengayunkan pedangku lalu melompat ke belakang. Ternyata mahluk hijau aneh yang bisa meledak itu. Sayang sekali dia menghindari tebasan pedangku, kalau tidak, kepalanya sudah terpenggal saat ini.

"Ssssshhhhh," desis mahluk itu. Aku makin berjaga-jaga ketika dia melangkah mendekat. Kulirik dua blok kayu di sampingku lalu menyeringai.

"Makan ini!" teriakku sambil menendang satu blok kayu yang mengenai wajahnya secara telak. Akupun segera berlari dengan kencang untuk menjauh dari sana.

Walaupun begitu, aku masih bingung. Siapa yang dapat melakukan semua itu terhadap blok kayu itu? Dan siapa yang meninggalkan pedang ini di sini?

Tunggu. Jika ada yang meninggalkan pedang ini, berarti ada seseorang yang dapat membuat pedang. Berarti ada manusia lain di sini!

Senyumku mengembang, langkahku memelan. Sebersit harapan muncul di benakku untuk tetap hidup. Harapan itu adalah untuk menemukan orang yang telah meninggalkan pedang ini dan yang telah memindahkan blok kayu itu.

Aku akan menemukannya!

**TBC**

**GUI **: _Graphical User Interface_ adalah nama generik untuk semua _interface_ komputer yang menggunakan grafis, jendela (_window_), _icon_, dan alat penunjuk (_pointing device_) menggantikan _interface_ dengan karakter murni. (Sumber : saly blogspot)

**HUD** : _Heads-Up Display_. Penjelasannya ada di wikipedianya _minecraft_. *dia males nulis /eh*

_Fanfic_ masih ada yang ngutang malah buat baru lagi, maafkan saya yang lalai ini. Maafkan saya. Habis, ide buat _fanfic_ satunya masih buntu. Maaf ya pembaca yang menunggu _fanfic_ saya yang satunya, saya udah PHP-in kalian. *ditimpuk batu bata* T_T

Lalu, istilah-istilah lain sudah saya jelaskan di atas. Jika kurang bisa PM saya atau cari di mbah gugel.

Saya baru di _fandom_ ini dan baru pertama kali membuat _fanfic crossover_. Mohon kritiknya!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik ;)

_Adios, Amigo_!


	2. Chapter 2 : Search for Konan!

_**Nagato's POV**_

Ada apa ini? Dimana ini? Tempat apa ini? Kenapa semuanya putih?

Dimana Steve?

Kucoba berjalan lurus ke depan, namun kakiku tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku sedang berdiri. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah ada tempat untuk berpijak di sini.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku pusing. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Sakit yang luar biasa hingga aku dapat mendengar suara dengung di dalam kepalaku.

Aku segera membuka mata, dan melihat keadaan di sekitarku telah berubah. Kini, aku melayang di angkasa, di antara bintang-bintang yang berupa kumpulan gas raksasa dan di antara asteroid-asteroid yang berputar-putar tak tentu arahnya.

Dan yang paling mencengangkan, wajah-wajah yang familiar di ingatanku terlintas begitu saja di depanku. Mereka yang telah dimanfaatkan oleh Madara dan Obito. Mereka adalah Akatsuki.

Dimulai dari wajah Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, dan... Konan. Mereka melintas begitu saja di sekitarku dan mengelilingiku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang biasa mereka gunakan. Datar, kejam, dan penuh perhitungan.

Dan anehnya, mereka semua berbentuk kotak juga. Sama denganku. Mereka terus berputar-putar mengelilingiku. "Konan!" Panggilku. Namun, ia sama sekali tak merespon. Hal yang sama juga terjadi begitu aku berusaha memanggil yang lainnya.

Argh! Kepalaku kembali pusing. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku akibat rasa sakitnya. Aku merasa diputar-putar.

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Kini, aku berdiri di atas sebuah... Entahlah, aku tak dapat menjelaskannya. Yang aku tahu, aku dapat melihat pohon-pohon yang terbakar, beberapa lubang besar yang menganga di atas tanah, blok-blok batu yang tersebar di mana-mana, dan banyak pemandangan mengerikan lainnya yang berhasil membuatku menganga.

Sebuah pohon tumbang ke arahku, namun aku yang terlambat menyadarinya hanya dapat memejamkan mata untuk bersiap menerima rasa sakitnya.

Namun, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kubuka mataku untuk memastikannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat pohon yang terbakar itu jatuh menembus diriku.

Sebuah blok batu datang padaku. Aku membelalakan mata dan menutupi kepalaku. Dan hasilnya sama seperti pohon tadi, blok batu itu menembus tubuhku.

Penasaran, aku berlari pada sebuah pohon yang sedang terbakar. Aku mencoba apakah hal yang sama juga akan terjadi padaku.

Dan benar saja, aku menembus pohon itu.

"Keren," gumamku takjub. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara ledakan berhasil mengguncang tanah tempatku berpijak. Aku terjatuh di atas lututku.

Aku berdiri dan menatap sumber ledakan itu. Sebuah dataran yang begitu tinggi. Dari sanalah ledakan-ledakan itu berasal.

'_Ini hanya mimpi_,' pikirku. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk terbang, dan akupun melayang ke atas.

Hebat. Aku bisa terbang dan menembus semua benda di sini. Tetap rasa takjubku itu tak lama bertahan, karena aku melihat di atas sana, di atas dataran tinggi di sana.

Siluet dua orang yang bertarung.

Satu orang mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan bumi mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan memuntahkan lahar panas berwarna merah yang kuduga adalah lava. Siluet satunya mengangkat air dan memadamkan lahar itu. Sesudah itu, orang yang memaksa bumi memuntahkan lava itu terbang tinggi-tinggi dan melempar belasan atau mungkin puluhan blok tanah dan batu pada siluet orang yang satunya tanpa menyentuh satupun dari blok-blok itu. Yang diserang mempertahankan dirinya dengan kubah dari blok-blok batu yang menjulang dari tanah. Begitu serangan selesai, dia membuka kubah perlindungannya itu dan memunculkan raksasa batu dari tanah tempat ia berpijak dan berdiri di atasnya. Raksasa itu menyerang orang yang melempar blok tadi, namun orang itu berhasil menahan tangan raksasa itu menggunakan sulur-sulur seperti akar yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

Mereka seperti pengendali dunia ini.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pertempuran di bawah sana. Kulihat ratusan atau mungkin ribuan titik-titik putih seperti semut―mungkin karena aku melihatnya dari kejauhan―sedang berkumpul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku dapat mendengar denting pedang yang beradu dari bawah sana. Mereka semua juga sedang bertarung.

Tidak, mereka tidak hanya sedang bertarung.

Mereka sedang bertempur.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku kembali pusing. Mataku terpejam erat karena rasa sakitnya. Dunia terasa berputar di sekelilingku. Suara denting pedang itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telingaku. Hawa panas yang kurasakan tadi kini sudah tiada, tergantikan oleh hawa dingin yang menusukku. Ketika rasa sakit itu sudah reda, aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku yang berada di kegelapan, di antara bintang dan asteroid. Lagi.

Kini, wajah-wajah itu tidak muncul lagi.

Namun, sebuah wajah yang familier menggantikan semuanya.

Di sana aku melihat Konan, sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah padang rumput, dan membawa…

…Tunggu dulu.

Konan memakai jubah Akatsuki yang sama dengan milikku, dia berjalan mengendap-endap, penuh waspada dan membawa sebuah pedang.

Pedang abu-abu.

Pedang milikku.

Mataku membelalak kaget.

Dan tepat di saat itu juga, tubuhku terasa begitu berat. Gambar itu perlahan musnah. Kugapai-gapai gambar itu, namun aku semakin tertarik ke bawah, tubuhku makin berat, tanganku tak dapat menjangkaunya. Hingga akhirnya ketika gambar itu musnah sepenuhnya, aku terjatuh ke bawah, ke dalam kegelapan.

Gelap…

Dingin.

Aku terjatuh.

Begitu sunyi.

Hingga aku mendengar sebuah panggilan dari kejauhan.

"Nagato!"

**Topeng Lolli Kura dengan bangga mempersembahkan**

"**The Rise of The Fallen"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Minecraft © Mojang**

_**Warning : **__AR, Maybe a little bit OOC, and miss typo(s)_

**FANFIC INI SAYA BUAT TANPA MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN MATERIIL SEDIKITPUN.**

_**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

**.**

**.**

"Agh!" aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Keringatku bercucuran. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Mataku membelalak kaget. Jantungku berdebar-debar, dan adrenalinku terpacu. Aku seperti sedang berlari karena dikejar oleh singa.

"Hei, hei!" Steve menepuk-nepuk punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku. Tapi yang ada aku malah ingin muntah karena Steve nyaris mengeluarkan kue yang awalnya untuk menyambut kedatanganku dan malah menjadi makan malam.

Namun, cara itu mujarab juga. Perlahan, napasku kembali normal. Pikiranku kembali jernih. Aku mulai mendapatkan kontrol diriku lagi. Tempo jantungku mulai kembali normal, dan adrenalinku sudah menghilang.

"Ada apa, kawan?" tanya Steve sambil menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi buruk," jawabku seadanya.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang mimpimu itu sehingga kau bisa terbangun saat tengah malam seperti ini," pinta Steve.

Aku meliriknya tak yakin. "Kau serius mau mendengarnya?"

Steve mengangguk.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada selimut merah dari ranjang ini―yang anehnya tidak bisa dipakai karena menempel dengan ranjangnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan mimpi sebelum hilang di dalam memoriku. Aku meliriknya lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak akan tertawa pada ceritaku ini?" tanyaku.

Steve mengangguk lagi.

Melihat kepastiannya itu, aku mulai bercerita. Mulai dari ruangan putih, luar angkasa, kemudian peperangan yang luar biasa, hingga aku tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah setruman mengalir di syarafku ketika aku sampai di bagian aku melihat Konan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Steve menuntut penjelasan.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku berhenti. Mulutku terasa bungkam begitu saja. Otakku seakan ingin menyadarkanku dari tidur. Hingga akhirnya semuanya bisa tergolong masuk akal olehku, aku membelalakan kedua mataku.

"Steve…" aku menatap Steve dengan tatapan masih membelalak dan memegang bahunya. "Konan masih hidup! Dia ada di sini!"

Steve yang kuguncang-guncang bahunya hanya berkata dengan tidak jelas. "Konan siapa?"

"Konan!" aku mendorongnya hingga menubruk tembok karena kebahagianku yang meluap-luap. "Konan ada di sini, Steve! Berjalan mengendap-endap di balik pepohonan! Aku tahu itu!"

Steve mengelus kepalanya sambil menatapku dengan aneh. "Konan siapa, sih?"

"Konan!" aku segera turun dari tempat tidur. "Dia temanku!"

"Teman? Kau punya teman lain?" Steve terlihat terseret oleh euforiaku. Aku yakin dia senang jika penghuni rumahnya yang berlantai dua ini bertambah.

"Ya!" aku segera mendekati pintu dan memegang kenopnya. "Ayo kita cari dia!"

"Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, sabar, kawan!" Steve terlihat tenang, tapi aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan di wajahnya ketika dia berjalan mendekati peti kayunya dan membuka GUInya. "Aku masih memiliki dua buah _Stone Sword_ lagi, dan beberapa set _Leather Armor_. Juga beberapa bekal makanan."

"_Leather Armor_?" gumamku bingung. Tapi Steve sudah terlanjur melemparkan sebuah baju, pelindung kepala, celana panjang, dan sepatu berwarna oranye-kecoklatan dengan jahitan di mana-mana padaku. Dia juga melemparkan sebuah _Stone Sword_ yang tidak diperkecil ukurannya.

"Pelindung tubuh yang terbuat dari kulit," ujar Steve singkat. Aku mengangkat baju itu seperti aku mengangkat sebuah bom tinja.

"Pelindung tubuh?"

"Ya," kata Steve, mengambil sebuah set 'pelindung tubuh' yang mirip dengan milikku. "Singkatnya _armor_. Begitu kau memakainya, sebuah lambang berbentuk baju yang berderet-deret akan muncul di atas _hotbar_mu."

Penasaran, kupakai semua _armor_ itu di tubuhku. Dan benar saja, lambang berbentuk baju yang berderet-deret muncul di atas _hotbar_ku. Tidak sampai penuh, hanya beberapa saja yang diisi.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa menjelaskan. Di sini, senjata dan _armor_ tidak dapat diperkecil dan dilempar hingga melayang di atas tanah seperti blok. Ukuran mereka tetap sama, mereka hanya mengecil saat dimasukkan ke dalam peti. _Armor_ yang dibuat dari bahan berbeda akan berbeda pula kekuatannya. Semakin kuat, _armor bar_mu akan semakin penuh," ucap Steve menjelaskan. Dia juga mulai memakai _armor_nya.

"Memangnya bahan apa saja yang bisa dibuat sebagai _armor_?" tanyaku pada Steve.

"Tidak tahu."

Aku mendengus.

"Tapi instingku berkata begitu," katanya, tersenyum lebar padaku. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku bosan.

Aku dan Steve menuruni tangga. Baru pertama kali ini aku memperhatikan rumah Steve yang nyaris terbuat dari kayu semua. Sebuah meja kayu dengan empat kursi―yang kata Steve terbuat dari tangga―di keempat sisinya. Di sisi lain, terdapat sebuah _crafting table_ dan sesuatu yang seperti kompor serta sebuah blok lain yang aku tak tau fungsinya apa. Semua blok itu ada di dekat tembok.

"Hei!" Steve memanggilku ketika dia sudah berada di dekat pintu. "Kau ikut tidak?"

"Aku yang tahu tempatnya, tentu saja aku ikut," jawabku. Aku segera berjalan mendekati Steve yang sudah keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Ada hutan di dekat sini, mungkin yang kau maksud 'di balik pepohonan' adalah hutan itu," simpul Steve. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang seperti _stick_ yang mirip dengan benda mirip obor yang menempel di tembok kamar serta tembok ruang bawah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin bahwa temanmu itu berada di dekat sini?"

"Aku yakin," jawabku mantap.

"Dari?"

"Mimpi."

Kali ini dia yang mendengus.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu," ucap Steve, dia melempar belasan atau mungkin puluhan obor kepadaku, yang berakhir melayang di atas tanah. Ketika aku ingin mengambilnya, benda-benda itu masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"64… kau yakin?" tanyaku tak yakin begitu melihat jumlah obor di dalam _hotbar_ku itu.

"Aku juga mempunyainya dalam jumlah yang sama," jawab Steve. "Taruhlah benda itu setiap beberapa langkah untuk menunjukan jalan kita pulang. Jika milikmu sudah habis, aku akan memakai punyaku."

128 obor. Aku tidak yakin semuanya akan cukup.

"Kau yakin hanya dalam beberapa langkah?" tanyaku meragukan jumlah obor yang ada.

"Baiklah, setiap 14 blok jika kau mau menghitungnya," jawabnya.

"Oke," tanggapku. Aku menaruh satu obor di atas tanah, dan sebuah sinar yang terang benderang langsung menyelimuti area kecil di sekitar kami.

"Kau lihat? Jangkauannya cukup luas, menurutku. Sekarang, kita harus bergegas sebelum temanmu itu dimakan _zombie_ atau diledakkan oleh mahluk hijau yang menyebalkan itu," katanya. Dia segera mengeluarkan versi mini obor itu di tangan kirinya dan pedang di tangan kanannya. "Ayo!"

Aku mengeluarkan pedang dari jubahku dan memegangnya sama seperti Steve. Aku langsung melangkah cepat menyusul Steve seraya meletakkan beberapa obor di area yang gelap.

"Kau yakin mimpimu itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Steve sambil melirikku.

"Jika salah kau boleh membiarkan _zombie_ menembakku," jawabku. Steve hanya terkekeh geli.

Dan pencarian kami terhadap Konan malam itu-pun dimulai.

_**End of Nagato's POV**_

**~o0o~**

_**Konan's POV**_

Kutusuk dada _zombie_ yang hendak menyerangku tadi. Tidak ada darah maupun erangan kesakitan. Namun aku tidak peduli, kutarik pedangku lagi, membiarkan tubuh mahluk ganas itu terjatuh di atas tanah dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap tebal.

Satu selesai.

**Jleb!**

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang begitu sebuah anak panah melesat dan menusuk pohon di depanku. Mahluk aneh yang sepertinya kerangka manusia yang berjalan dalam bentuk kotak itu membawa sebuah busur panah, namun aku tidak melihat sebuah kantong sebagai wadah untuk anak panahnya itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

**Jleb!**

Anak panah itu kembali melesat, namun aku berhasil berguling dan berlindung di balik sebuah pohon. Kukeluarkan sebuah _kunai_ kertas dari kantong belakangku. Dia minta pertarungan jarak jauh.

Sebuah anak panah kembali melesat, namun aku berhasil berguling dari balik pohon dan menangkap anak panah itu lalu melemparnya kembali pada mahluk itu. Kerangka itu menghindar, namun _kunai_ kertas yang kulempar secara bertubi-tubi berhasil menembus tulang rusuknya dan menghancur-leburkan tubuhnya hingga hilang dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah asap itu menipis, aku melihat dua buah benda yang melayang-layang di atas tanah serta sebuah busur panah yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Sama seperti blok-blok tanah yang mengecil dan melayang di atas tanah ketika seekor _creeper_ muncul dan meledak hingga membuat sebuah lubang besar di tanah tadi sore.

Aku tidak asing lagi dengan hal itu. Aku mendekat pada dua buah benda yang melayang itu, dan benda itu melayang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. Entah penyakit apa yang akan kuderita akibat benda-benda aneh yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Kuambil busur serta anak panah milik kerangka tadi. Senjata tambahan.

Aku mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Monster-monster di sini bukanlah seperti _shinobi_ yang biasa kuhadapi di duniaku sendiri, tapi aku dapat merasakan aliran _chakra_ begitu mereka mendekat. Memang aneh, tapi hal itu membantuku mendeteksi jika ada musuh mendekat. Ditambah lagi mereka tidak dapat memperkecil atau menyembunyikan pancaran c_hakra_ mereka.

Dan kini aku tidak merasakan satupun aliran _chakra_ yang mendekat.

Aku menghela napas lega. Aku segera terduduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Entah sudah berapa banyak monster yang kuhabisi malam ini.

Ini semua karena mimpi sialan itu.

Ya, mimpi itu.

Malam ini aku bermimpi Nagato bersama seseorang berbaju biru, mereka berjalan mendekati hutan, yang merupakan tempat peristirahatanku waktu itu. Aku segera terbangun dan berlari serta membunuh monster-monster yang menghalangi jalanku saat itu. Aku mendatangi lokasi tempat mereka akan datang, lokasi itu merupakan jalan masukku ke hutan ini.

Tapi ketika aku mendatangi tempat itu.

Mereka tidak ada.

Aku menghela napas. Sudah seharusnya aku tidak percaya pada mimpi. Kini aku hanya sendirian, menunggu ramalan yang dikatakan oleh bunga tidur.

Aku berdiri, berniat kembali ke tempatku tidur yang merupakan sebuah goa. Kulirik kembali padang rumput yang hampa itu dengan harapan bahwa akan ada sosok rambut merah yang muncul. Sahabatku.

Namun aku hanya mendapatkan sebuah rasa sakit karena kenyataan yang menohok hatiku.

Aku sendirian di sini. Tanpa sahabat masa kecil yang akan menghibur kesepianku. Tanpa memberiku canda tawa yang menghibur.

Seperti dulu.

Namun, kini aku harus menelan kenyataan yang pahit.

Bahwa ia telah mati.

Kupandang pedang abu-abu yang menjadi tumpuan harapanku selama ini. Pedang pipih yang kutemukan di jalan ini menjadi acuanku bahwa ada orang selain aku di dunia aneh ini.

Aku meringis.

Mahluk aneh tadi saja mempunyai busur panah. Bisa saja pedang ini milik salah satu monster kejam itu.

Dengan kata lain, aku berharap terlalu tinggi.

Dengan kesedihan yang memenuhi relung hatiku, aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke markas kecilku.

_**End of Konan's POV**_

**~o0o~**

_**Nagato's POV**_

Aku dan Steve berlarian. Kini, aku yang memimpin di depan, dan Steve yang menyusul dan menandai jalan di belakang. Keringatku bercucuran, adrenalinku kembalin terpacu, jantungku berdebar-debar.

Rasa senang begitu lokasi yang kulihat di mimpi menjadi kenyataan bercampur dengan rasa khawatir bahwa Konan telah tiada atau mimpiku itu hanya memang mimpi membuat sebuah gejolak perasaan yang membuatku gelisah. Aku harus cepat ke sana.

"Itu!" teriak Steve sambil menunjuk pepohonan yang masih jauh di depan. "Itu adalah hutan yang kumaksud!"

Mendengar itu, aku memacu langkah kakiku semakin cepat. Harapanku akan Konan yang berada di sana semakin besar. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa Konan ada di sana!

**Jleb!**

Sebuah anak panah melesat dari dalam hutan dan menancap di depanku. Refleks, aku menghentikan langkahku dan mundur. Kupandangi sosok kerangka manusia yang membawa sebuah busur panah. Menurut perkiraanku, dia yang menembakkan anak panah barusan.

"_Skeleton_," ujar Steve. Dia telah berhasil menyusulku dan kini berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku tidak peduli namanya!" kuangkat pedangku. "Aku harus menyelamatkan Konan!"

Dan aku langsung meringsek maju. Aku dapat mendengar panggilan Steve dari belakang, memanggil namaku agar tidak gegabah. Namun, aku tidak peduli. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku harus dibunuh.

_Skeleton_ itu menembakkan anak panahnya sekali lagi. Aku menangkisnya menggunakan pedangku hingga sebuah percikan bunga api tercipta ketika ujung anak panah itu bertemu dengan pedangku. Aku terus berlari seraya menangkis serangan-serangan mahluk itu.

Dia kembali memanah, aku menangkisnya. Aku terus mendesaknya agar mundur ke belakang dengan menangkis semua serangannya. Namun, aku lebih cepat. Sebentar lagi aku dapat menggapainya dan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Namun, ketika aku baru akan menebasnya, dia bergerak ke samping dengan cepat.

Dan seekor _creeper_ yang sudah siap meledak menggantikan posisinya.

Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Awaaaaaas!"

**Jleb!**

Mataku membelalak lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Steve melemparkan pedangnya untuk menusuk _creeper_ yang berada di depanku ini hingga dia berhenti berkedip-kedip dan tumbang ke belakang dan musnah dibalik kepulan asap. Dua buah _item_ yang sama saat aku menghimpit _creeper_ dengan blok-blok batu kemarin kembali muncul dan melayang di atas tanah.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah blok tanah melesat dan menghancurkan tubuh _skeleton_ itu hingga berkeping-keping. Busur panahnya terjatuh ke atas tanah. Tengkoraknya menghantam pohon.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di mana aku melihat Steve yang sedang terengah-engah dengan tatapan membunuh yang berapi-api di matanya. Aku dapat melihat blok tanah versi mini di tangan kanannya. Dia pasti menaruh blok tanah itu dulu baru melemparnya.

Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Steve?" panggilku pelan. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan, begitu bernapsu membunuh. Dia bagaikan harimau yang dapat menerkam siapa saja.

Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal perlahan memudar. Api yang menyala membara di matanya juga mulai pudar. Aku dapat merasakan adrenalinnya yang mulai menurun.

Dia menatapku dan berjalan menghampiriku sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menuntut penjelasan.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku memang gegabah. Aku minta maaf."

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu orang lain di dunia ini."

Aku yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung memprosesnya dengan cermat, hingga pada akhirnya otakku menghasilkan sebuah pertanyaan karena ketidakpercayaanku. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Lupakan," ujar Steve, melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati busur panah itu. "Kau pikir benda ini bisa dijadikan senjata tambahan?"

Aku merasa dia seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Steve." Aku mendekat dan memaksa wajahnya yang menatap kosong busur panah di tangannya itu untuk menatapku, "Aku bertanya."

Dia memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian menghela napas. Busur panah itu dia pegang dengan tangan kiri. Aku dapat melihat dia melangkah mendekati pedangnya dan mengambilnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti, sekarang ayo kita cari Konan-mu itu."

Aku yakin dia tidak suka membicarakan hal itu. Aku juga yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mengungkit pertanyaanku nanti.

"Baiklah." Aku menyerah dan mengangkat kedua tanganku kemudian melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Steve mengikutiku di belakang. Dia tidak bersemangat seperti tadi.

Kini, aku dan Steve telah sampai di lokasi yang kumaksudkan. Cukup rimbun dan lebat hingga cahaya matahari yang kini mulai terbit tidak dapat menembusnya.

Aku menyusuri area di sekitarku, berusaha mencari pohon dengan batang yang berwarna putih-hitam tempat Konan bersembunyi di mimpiku.

Tetapi, semua pohon di sini terlihat sama.

"Kau ingat pohonnya?" tanya Steve seraya berjalan mendekatiku yang terlihat bimbang.

"Mungkin," jawabku tak yakin.

Steve menghela napas. "Coba ingat-ingat bagaimana bentuk pohon itu."

Aku mencoba mengingat bentuk pohon itu. Batang yang berwarna hitam putih, tinggi, daunnya… ah! Tidak bisa! Semuanya sama!

"Ingatlah setiap lekuknya, ciri-ciri yang menonjol!" Steve berusaha menyemangatiku.

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi. Semuanya sudah betul, batang, motif, warna, daun…

…dan yang menempel di daun.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar.

Sesuatu yang menempel di daun, berbentuk seperti akar. Dan pohon itu berada tepat di depan mataku!

"Steve!" panggilku, "itu! Itu dia! Pohonnya!"

Sebuah senyum tercetak jelas di wajahnya ketika aku mendekati sebuah pohon. Pohon yang sama dengan pohon di mimpiku. Aku menatapnya takjub.

Tetapi, senyum itu berangsur-angsur hilang dari wajahnya, tergantikan oleh mata yang menyipit seperti menganalisa sesuatu.

"Aneh sekali," katanya.

"Aneh apanya?" tanyaku pada Steve.

"Ini jarang, atau mungkin tidak pernah terjadi." Steve mendekat dan membelai sulur-sulur yang berupa seperti akar itu. "Aku tidak pernah melihat _birch tree_ mempunyai sulur-sulur ini, apalagi di daunnya. Lebat lagi."

Aku ikut membelai sulur-sulur itu. "Jadi, menurutmu hal ini tidak alami?"

"Entahlah," jawabnya, "aku tidak yakin."

Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengabaikannya. Aku harus kembali ke misiku, mencari Konan. Dengan tidak sabaran, aku segera menyusuri daerah di sekitarku.

Kuangkat satu persatu pohon menggunakan kekuatanku. Kuteliti setiap sudutnya.

Namun, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Aku berganti mengangkat blok-blok tanah di sekitar sana, satu persatu dengan teliti.

Dan hasilnya juga sama.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Steve, yang kini sudah selesai meneliti penemuan barunya.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

Steve mendekat dan meninju-ninju tanah di sampingku. Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya geli. Tapi, melihat tanah itu retak, aku jadi penasaran. Kuamati Steve yang berhasil menghancurkan satu blok tanah hingga menjadi versi mininya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi begitu caranya Steve mendapatkan blok tanah yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Tidak ada," kata Steve.

Aku menghela napas. Mungkinkah semua ini sungguh hanya mimpi? Dan aku hanya menganggap semuanya itu kenyataan?

Melihatku yang melamun, Steve menepuk pundakku. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku melihatnya di sini, Steve!" pekikku putus asa.

"Itu hanya mimpi, kan?" tanya Steve padaku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kuharap dia sudah tahu jawabanku yang menentang kenyataan.

Dan Steve terlihat masih menuntut jawaban dariku. Aku hanya menatapnya kemudian menggeleng pasrah.

Steve masih terdiam menatapku. Dia seolah ingin mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat dari kerongkongannya, namun tercegah oleh sesuatu. Aku hanya meninju tanah seperti yang Steve lakukan kemudian menaruhnya di atas blok tanah yang lain. Aku duduk di atasnya seperti orang yang bermasa depan suram.

Steve sendiri hanya menatapku prihatin. Ditaruhnya blok tanah yang ia ambil tadi di sampingku dan duduk di atasnya.

"Nagato, apakah kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?"

Aku menoleh padanya, tak antusias.

Tetapi, dia tetap melanjutkan, "Pada zaman dahulu, ada seseorang yang tertidur di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu luas.

"Beberapa saat kemudian, dia terbangun. Hanya untuk menemukan dirinya sendirian di tempat yang luas itu. Bersama beberapa hewan seperti domba dan sapi. Dia kebingungan di mana dia berada. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah, berusaha mencari sejenisnya. Tanpa tujuan. Dan sendirian."

Aku mulai tertarik.

"Dia terus berjalan seperti orang bodoh, berteriak-teriak untuk mencari seseorang dan pertolongan. Tepat pada malam hari tiba, dia kelelahan dan kelaparan. Dia terduduk di salah satu pohon, menyerah akan harapannya. Ketika dia akan jatuh tertidur, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang dingin mencekiknya.

"Dia terbangun, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. Namun, tangan itu tak kunjung lepas, dia terus mencekik lebih erat. Kepalanya datang, berusaha menggigit tangan orang itu. Tetapi, orang itu berhasil menendang mahluk itu dan berlari. Kembali dia menjadi orang bodoh, berteriak-teriak mencari pertolongan."

Aku mulai menyadari sebuah kejanggalan.

"Hingga pada keesokan harinya, dia sadar jika dia sendirian di dunia ini. Dia ingin mati. Karena itu, pada malam harinya, dia membiarkan mahluk yang sama mencekiknya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia sudah pasrah. Napasnya sudah nyaris hilang sepenuhnya. Dia benar-benar kehilangan harapan hidup. Hingga semua yang dilihatnya menjadi gelap Dia berpikir dia mati saat itu. Namun, kenyataan berkata lain.

"Orang itu terbangun, di bawah pohon tempat dia dicekik. Dia kira dia berada di Surga, namun dengan cepat dia menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di dunia yang sama. Dia menatap tubuh mahluk yang mencekiknya kemarin. Tergeletak dan terbakar di bawah sinar matahari. Mahluk itu hangus, padahal kemarin dia tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Karena bingung, dia memutuskan untuk tidur."

Pada akhirnya aku menyadarinya.

"Dalam tidur itu, dia mendapatkan mimpi bahwa seseorang berambut merah akan berjalan sendirian di sebuah padang pasir. Sendirian dan terkatung-katung. Sama dengan keadaannya. Mimpi itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia dapat mengelola seisi dunia ini. Kemudian orang itu bangun dan melaksanakan apa yang dia lihat di dalam mimpi itu."

"Dan orang itu adalah kau," selaku, "lalu, seseorang berambut merah itu adalah aku."

"Ya, karena itu aku mengatakan pada kau jangan gegabah. Aku juga menyuruhmu cepat-cepat untuk ke sini agar kau tidak kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Sama seperti aku mencegahmu tadi, aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi," tanggapnya.

Dia ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Sama sepertiku.

Dan kau, Naruto.

"Heh." Aku terkekeh, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

"Karena itu." Steve berdiri, "jangan menyerah, suatu saat kau pasti menemukannya."

Steve berjalan menjauh mendekati obor yang diletakannya tadi dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dia mengajakku pulang.

Aku kembali terkekeh seraya berdiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri Steve.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku menginjak sesuatu.

"Hei," gumamku. Kuambil benda berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas tanah itu. Mataku seketika melebar saat itu juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Steve menghampiriku.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Tanganku gemetar memegang benda ini. _Kunai_ berwarna putih dalam versi kotak. _Kunai_ kertas.

Dan satu-satunya yang memiliki _kunai_ ini adalah Konan.

"Steve," panggilku gemetar, "be-benda ini… milik Konan!"

Steve juga terlihat terkejut. Dia segera menghampiriku dan melihat apa yang kupegang.

"Benda apa itu?"

"Ini _kunai_! _Kunai_ milik Konan! _Kunai_ yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Konan!" jawabku senang. "Dan, dan, masih ada beberapa lagi! Menancap di tanah dan pohon!"

Steve mengambil benda itu dari tanganku dan menelitinya baik-baik. "Benda ini adalah senjata dari kertas."

"Memang," ucapku membenarkan.

Steve menyipitkan matanya untuk melihatku. "Dan kau bisa mengangkat blok-blok sesuka hatimu. Sebenarnya, kalian ini apa dan siapa?"

Aku terkejut ketika dia menanyakannya. Tetapi aku kembali tersenyum. "Akan kujelaskan di rumah nanti, sekarang ayo kita cari Konan dulu!"

Steve memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia memberikan _kunai_ itu padaku dan keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan di antara kami, kemudian kembali dengan membawa banyak sekali anak panah yang kutangkis tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membutuhkan senjata tambahan jika terjadi sesuatu," ucapnya. Disimpannya semua amunisi itu di balik _armor_nya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada sebuah pohon dan menyentuh _kunai_ kertas yang tertancap di sana. "Benda ini masih sedikit hangat. Konan pasti baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum kita sampai di sini."

"Pergi ke mana?" tanyaku, sedikit meluluhkan harapanku.

"Ke suatu tempat di dekat sini. Dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh-jauh, jika dia pergi jauh, pasti dia meninggalkan tanda seperti kita agar dapat kembali. Dan dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan blok yang mudah dilihat," jawabnya.

"Baiklah," tanggapku. Aku mengeluarkan oborku dan mengangkat pedangku, "ayo kita cari Konan!"

"Ke arah sana," ujar Steve, dia menunjuk sebuah arah yang berlawanan dengan arah _kunai-kunai_ itu tertancap. "Dia pasti datang dan pergi dari sana."

Aku segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Steve dan menatapnya. "Ayo!"

Steve berjalan di depanku. "Yang bawa obor di belakang!"

Kemudian dia berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Aku segera menyusulnya dengan meletakkan beberapa obor. Walaupun matahari sudah terbit sepenuhnya, kami akan tetap membutuhkan penunjuk jalan.

Tunggu kami, Konan! Kami akan menjemputmu!

_**End of Nagato's POV**_

**~o0o~**

Sebuah bayangan mengintip dari balik pepohonan, mengintai Steve dan Nagato yang sedang berlarian.

"Lanjutkan rencananya," bisiknya, entah pada siapa. Sebuah senyum tersungging jelas di wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berbalik, menatap obor yang ditinggalkan Nagato.

"Kami akan mengembalikan kejayaanmu, Tuan," bisiknya.

**TBC**

**Curhatan(?) :**

Huaaaaa, saya gak nyangka ada yang menghuni _fandom_ ini, saya kira enggak ada. /dikeplak

Btw terimakasih kritiknya, pada seseorang yang lupa _penname_nya dan males ngecek. Terimakasih juga pada kalian berdua yang _review_, saya juga lupa _penname_ kalian dan males ngecek juga. XD /dor

Tapi tenang, _review _kalian saya balas di PM, kok.

_Well, mind to leave a critic/review again? _:p

_Adios, amigo_!


End file.
